Eden
by trapped-in-eternity
Summary: Vash is comfronted by a gunman with a reputation to rival his own. The 40 billion woman, codenamed the Angel of Death. He meets a bounty hunter who only holds hate for this woman. Can Vash still continue save them, or are they too tangled in thier web?
1. Who the hell was that man?

**Eden**

By: moonfinder and chronotyrant

Disclaimer: As if you didn't know, I do not own Trigun, or any of their character. I mean, sure I wish I owned Vash and Wolfwood, Legato and Knives, but alas no dice. Instead, I can make up fanfics for my own entertainment. And seeing as I like them so much, I decided to share them with the rest of the world as well. In any case, this story is based upon the rp I shared with a good friend of mine, Davis-kun. He played my Vash, and made a very good one at that. So, basically, the only character I do own is Sloane. But then, the character would have to be drastically changed if it was placed in another world, other than Trigun. I believe Sloane fits in fine and therefore I give you the story, entitled:

**Eden**

Chapter 1

Who the hell was that guy?!

The dunes were an unforgiving place. The two suns cast down their intense light and agonising heat, but, this didn't stop people from travelling across it. The sand shifted under the traveller's black booted feet as he climbed up one of the larger dunes. The red flaps of his coat whipped behind him as the wind picking up the sand. He pushed his yellow-tinted glasses closer to his eyes, shielding them from the harsh climate. The grains of sand were like needles against his face, the only exposed flesh.

He panted softly as he came to the top, his golden gaze passing over the horizon. His brow lifted as he saw a white town in the distance. "Is that a city? It's not a mirage is it!? Water!!", he cried joyously, despite the fact that his throat was parched. With renewed vigour, he slid down the sand dune and rushed towards the outskirts of the town.

The traveller made it in record time, anticipating a nice, comfortable bed in the hotel, a large glass of water, and perhaps some doughnuts. Alas, he was in for a surprise. The town seemed completely deserted! The voices of children didn't ring out in the streets, nor were they followed with the sterner voices of adults. No haggling went on in the market place that he slowly passed for the merchants were absent, though wares were still exposed.

Instinctively, his black gloved hand reached for the silver gun that rested at his hip. _Legato... have you been here too? _, he thought grudgingly. His fatigued feet slowly brought him into the middle of the town, where, to his relief, he saw a crowd gathered some distance away from the city's bank. The sheriff was negotiating with a band of thieves from the other side of the street through a megaphone. The thieves already had all the money they needed within the bank, though one problem seemed to have arisen. The safe couldn't be opened without a series of cardkeys, which the sheriff possessed.

The thieves seemed to have the upper hand none the less. The whimpering of women and children rang harshly in everyone's ears. That was their leverage, hostages, of the innocent variety. The stranger shook his spiked, blond head and rummaged through his pockets, removing a CD player. He jammed the earphones into his ear and pressed Play, and enabled the anti-skip. Soon, music filled his mind and he started to make his way towards the bank entrance, dancing to the beat.

The people, the sheriff and the gunmen at the window all watched the red garbed stranger in bewilderment. The sheriff was the first to find his voice. "Come back here, you dolt!", he cried, "Don't you know it's a hostage situation over there! You're going to get yourself killed, along with others! Come back here, please!" If the wanderer heard any word of this, he made no acknowledgment of it; he simply continued to dance. In any other situation, the man's strange dance moves might have been comical, but this was a high pressure situation, the lives of innocents were at stake, which the thieves didn't hesitate in reminding them. The gunmen at the window were a little less concerned with his welfare, but didn't want any more trouble, or heroes. They poked the barrels of their guns out the broken windows and began to shoot at him, warning him back.

The beat of the song spurred his movements, shifting his body, making the bullets a null factor as they only whizzed past him, hitting the sand before he stepped. Wisps of smoke twirled around him as he inched his way towards the front door. His eyes were shut, listening past to the music to the sound of the children, the guns of the thieves, counting each shell as they left the gun. Everything was so precise in his mind, though no one would have guessed in the way he was acting.

Needless to say the people watched on in a strange mix of anxiety and amazement. "He's either very stupid and still dancing, or he is actually purposely dodging bullet.", the sheriff muttered, removing his hat to scratch his balding scalp. The thieves weren't so keen on the entire act. The man continued to dance, that was, until the song began to skip, repeating the same syllable over and over, until it finally stopped... They aimed to kill, knowing all too well that he could jeopardise everything if he could dodge bullets.

The bullets moved closer and closer to his person. Suddenly a hard rock beat blasted into his ears and his body twisted violently to matched the angry beat. The air ripped and tore with the force of man's invention, a weapon beyond all nature with the power that shouldn't be handed down so freely, the power to take a life. The music guided his motions, every bullet missing their mark. He casually pushes the doors of the bank open and walks inside, his black boots clicking against the smooth marble floor.

His entrance was greeting with an air that was less than welcome. Six guns cocked around him. The man froze, his eyes slowly opening. His glasses slide down his nose, revealing clear emerald eyes. They widened as they noticed they were starring down a barrel of a loaded gun. A quick look around confirmed five more, all aimed at his skull. "Please don't shoot! Ahh! There're robbers in here! Somebody help me!", the stranger wailed. The thieves wasted no time. They rummaged through his pockets, pulling away his CD player, his travel bag and his gun. They looked curiously at the machine. Lost technology. They grinned; it would bring quite a sum on the market. They tossed it all over to a table at the back, the only other item being two sleek black guns. They bound him with a length of rope and threw him roughly into a corner. "Keep quiet and don't move.", ordered one of the thieves angrily. "Of course, Mr. Robber, sir. But did you have to throw me so hard. You don't have to be rough, I won't do a thing, honest.", he whimpered.

This entrance had gotten everyone's attention. The bank was split in two; the women and children to one side, and the men to the other, more heavily guarded. Though, one person looked out of place. At the back, in the shadows, sat a man looking rather bored at the ceiling. He was rather extensively bound. His wrists were tied behind his back; a length of rope was looped tightly around the man's chest, binding his arms to his sides rather uncomfortably. His ankles and knees were also tied. He sat, blue tinted glasses turned to the ceiling in a rather casual, if not depressed, manner.

He looked over at the stranger and rolled his eyes. _What a complete moron, getting himself captured like that, without any resistance. _He sighed and laid his raven head against the wall. His hands were becoming quite numb, the feeling crawling up his arms. He supposed there was a positive side to it all, the numbness took the edge off the pain.

The stranger, on the other hand, was noting the various builds and manners of the men around him. None of them seemed to fit the description he was looking for in a partner to escape and turn the tables around on these thieves. That was until he spotted one young dark haired man that was overly tied up in a corner. Now that seemed promising. He looked over to the guards and saw that they were all watching the windows as the negotiations resumed, turning in their favour. Quickly, while they were distracted, he started to squirm over to the unknown, yet strangely attractive, man. He rested at the man's feet a moment before lightly tapping his boots on the marble floor. Suddenly, two shimmers of light, followed by a click as a knife appeared at the front of his boot. The wanderer carefully slid forward to cut the other's bounds.

The young man cringed, his eyes squeezed shut. _He's a bumbling idiot... he's going to slice me into pieces... _, he thought bitterly, until feeling suddenly rushed into his ankles and then his wrists. A quirked brow appeared over the rim of his glasses. This guy was a lot better than he let on. It dawned on him then: the guy could dodge bullets, had a red coat, blond hair, an earring and a silver gun. He was being _saved _by Vash the Stampede.

He wiggled his fingers and his ankles, willing feeling to return to his limbs. He managed to reach his own boot and pulled out a knife. In a fluid motion, he quietly flicked it open and cut through his would-be saviour's bounds. He slowly brought his gloved finger to his pale lips and moved towards the table with the guns in a strangely eerie silence.

Vash rose to his feet and stretches out, clicking his boot once again, the knife splitting in half to rest inside the sole of his boot once more. He slid across the floor towards the table, his gaze never leaving the guards ahead of him. Suddenly he heard a shift from the left as one of the thieves pulled the trigger on his riffle. Vash ducks back and shifted into a kick, pushing table up, letting the bullets embed themselves into the wood. Flyers and papers flew everywhere, being turned into confetti by the gunfire. Vash gave the table another kick, sending it forward to collide with the three gunmen before him. He next sends a chair into another, nailing the thief in the side.

The Humanoid Typhoon rushed over and grabs his gun from the table and fires into the smoke. Yelps echoed through the bank, followed by the thumps of bodies, and the clatters of several guns. Vash stands in the center of the room, waiting for the smoke to clear.

His partner on the other hand hadn't wasted a moment. He quickly grabbed the two black guns and ran through the smoke and dust to reach the windows. He kicked out rapidly, his steel toe boot colliding with the gunman's jaw, rib and gut before sending him flying into a wall. The smoke cleared as he aimed his guns at the remaining men around them. He pulled the trigger of one, only to hear a click. He was out of ammo, at least in the gun in his left. He lashed out in a series of punches, sending the man sprawling regardless.

Vash watched curiously. Of course, his partner was a little more violent, but no one was dead, yet. His gaze travelled around as the last few thieves were in a stalemate with his friend. "Wait! There is no need for you to get hurt or die. Just lay down your weapons and give up.", he said, an icy look in his eyes. Two bullets remained in his revolver, more than enough if he had to use them. The thieves look at the merciless man before them, and the other who was giving them a way out. Slowly, they placed their guns on the floor. The young man kicked them out of reach. Slowly, he ushered them outside for the sheriff to deal with.

A sigh escaped his parted lips. It was time for him to get moving soon. The less people that saw him the better. He returned inside the bank and began to free the hostages. Vash already had his hands full with the women and children. A bright smile touched Vash's lips as he undid the ropes of the children. "It's ok, you're safe now. Those mean men will get what they deserve." Once the children were freed, he shifted his attention on the women. He seemed to change before their eyes. "I am here, there is never any need to fear, ladies.", he said in a proud deep voice, inflating his chest. His partner rolled his eyes as he finished with the men, who said small words of thanks to which he simply nod. He could hear the girls giggling softly, swooning over their saviour. Some found him charming, or funny or cute. He just thought he was stupid.

Clearly no longer needed, he placed his guns in his holster and pulled on his white coat. He spared one last glance at his partner. It had been simple working with him, but the partnership was at an end. He grabbed his bag, tossing it over once shoulder. His eyes glittered as he saw the CD player. He gave a shrug and pocketed the devise. He smirked and tipped his hat to Vash and walked out the back to avoid the crowds. He had done what he came to do, the criminals were behind bars, and the innocents saved. He was sure there was some kind of rewards for capturing those bandits, but the city needed more than him. Besides, let the guy in red take it, the young man had no need for their money, being well off on his own.

His blue glasses turned to the horizon. It would be a long journey ahead. The dunes were a generally unfriendly place. Still, he started off at a rather slow pace, in no hurry. He was thankful the suns were setting, leaving the air somewhat cooler. He lowered his head to the glare ahead and walked out of the town borders.


	2. Dual setting suns and possible gayness

**Eden**

****

Disclaimer: same as before, I don't own any of the characters except for Sloane. And the credit isn't souly on me, but my partner in crime, Davis-kun take a bow love! In any case, keep reading, I apprechiate reviews, and accept everything you throw at me! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dual setting suns and possible gayness

The city was at peace once more, thanks to two courageous gunmen. One had already left, while the other had stayed around to enjoy a night's rest. The inhabitants of the city recognised the fellow as Vash the Stampede, the $$60 billion man. They did well to leave him alone and give him what he wanted; he did save them from the thieves who threatened to take all of their money and gold. Yes, they owed the humanoid typhoon, though the sheriff made it perfectly clear that the invitation extended for one night and one night only. Trouble followed Vash wherever he went, and the city of January didn't need to be reduced to rubble like July.

Vash took advantage of the cheerful hospitality of the people, for once being praised like some kind of hero, even if it was for one day. Naturally, he went to the local saloon, somewhere where he felt a home. The drunks looked up at him, a little surprised to see a living legend standing so near. Vash stepped slowly to the bar and smiled to the bartender. "I'll have some beer!", he said cheerful. She poured him a glass. His lips contorted into a goofy grin as he knocked it back and asked for another.

He brought the fifth glass with him to a table by the window as he watched the dual sun lowering in the sky. He sighed, his mind replaying the events that happened. Who was the gunman that had helped him? He would have liked to have had a drink with him. Vash leaned his head on his palm and looked into the brown liquor before him.

"Yeah, that's the guy who helped us out at the bank. The guy in white was seen leaving town right after everyone was safe.", said one man, a little buzzed from his drink. "Did he? Did he take the money?", asked his drinking partner. "Nope. He just asked for directions to the city of April and was on his way." He nodded slowly. "Did you hear what the thieves called him?", asked the other excitedly. "Sloane. You know, the bounty hunter everyone is talking about, except he doesn't take the bounty. He merely takes the criminals out and moves on to the next city." Vash looked out the window, listening curiously to the conversation. "We need more gunmen like him... Did anyone warn him of the sandstorm?" The drunkard blinked. "No, I don't think anyone did..." With that said, Vash rose up to his feet and shouldered his bag, walking out of the tavern, leaving his glass of beer behind sadly.

He moved slowly out of the town. So much for the idea of a comfortable bed, but he felt that he owed the gunmen in white. He did do the right thing after all, and thus deserved some help himself. He rushed after him, seeing him ahead, on the horizon. He ran after him, catching up rather quickly. He saw the man looking over a strange black devise. A soft smirk crossed his lips as he recognised it.

Taking large strides, he managed to get to the gunman's side. "I think that belongs to me.", Vash said casually. Sloane looked over at him and shrugged. "Is it really? My apologies. Would you like it back then?", he asked, his voice strangely low and soft. Vash nodded franticly. "It was a gift." The gunman in white nodded and handed him the device and continued to walk ahead, towards what he knew to be April. Vash sighed, this guy seemed unapproachable. "Why didn't you stay in town and collect the reward?", Vash asked curiously, looking the gunman over. He was clad in an off-white jacket, which reminded him strangely of someone he knew. A low growl formed in his throat. _Legato..._ he thought angrily.

He grabbed the man by his arms and lifted him off the ground, Vash being a few heads taller. It all made sense, the white, the skill with his gun, why he would leave so quickly. It was all an act to get him away from the city, making it seem like he was helping someone, a trick. Sloane looked at him stunned, kicking franticly, struggling against the stronger man's grip. "What are you playing at Legato!?", Vash nearly yelled, his voice shaking with anger. Sloane's blue glasses slipped down his pale nose, smashing to the ground. "W-what are you talking about?! Has the sun baked your mind? Let go of me!", he glared daggers at him. Vash cocked his head to one side, confused and thoughtful. Glaring at him were the strangest eyes he ever saw. One of a crisp shade of leaf green, while the other was an eerie lavender. He blinked and set the man down, rubbing the back of his neck, a blush overcoming his cheeks. "I'm sorry.... I mistook you for someone else..." He let out a series of loud, if not nervous, laughs.

Sloane shook his head, his raven hair tossed back and forth, pulling a pair of blue glasses from his pocket and putting them on. "You are rather stranger, Red.", he replied in his low voice. He turned around and started on his way towards the horizon, and eventually the city of April. Vash walked quickly behind him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Um... Mr. Sloane, did you know about the sandstorm coming this way?", he asked curiously. The white gunman nodded. "I plan on making it to the ruins ahead actually. I have to make it to April as soon as possible."

A sigh left Vash's parted lips. "You're a determined hunter." Sloane looked over at him. "You don't have to follow me, Vash the Stampede. You will only get hurt. Bad luck follows me..." Vash quirked a brow, not for the statement but for the man's voice; it was stained with sorrow, something he knew a thing of two about, not to mention he called him by name. He smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "Vash the Stampede?", he asked, as if he had made a mistake. Sloane rolled his mismatched eyes. "How did you dodge all those bullets then?", he asked coldly. Vash froze, trying to think up a valid excuse. "Just luck I guess. I noticed your skill at the bank. What were you doing there, and how could a bounty hunter like you get captures? It was clear you have skill from that short skirmish that happened...", he tossed back, praying that he wouldn't be countered by the fact that he had shown some skill during that robbery as well.

The younger man gave an elegant shrug. "Rather simple, actually. I wanted to get caught. I have been hunting those bastards for a few days and I wanted to be rid of them. Sadly, the plan didn't go as well as hoped, and they recognised me... Knowing what I was capable off, they made sure to tie me up rather intensively." He gave a short sigh. "I think the real question would be, with a record like yours, why would you make yourself seen in public with such skill. Sure, you come off as a bumbling idiot, but then if you really are who I think you are, you might as well make it seem like an accident. Most wanted people stick to disguises and fake names, and try to resume a normal life. It's much easier to get around when no one is looking for you." Sloane switched his bag shoulders and looked back at Vash. "Well Red, I should get going. The sooner I get to the ruins, the safer I'll be. Best of luck to you." He bowed his head and continued forward.

"Well then, I'll just go with you, it's a lot easier travelling the desert in someone's company than alone. The dunes can get pretty lonely. Believe me, I've travelled them enough to know.", Vash intervened as he rushed to catch up with him once again. Sloane blinked as he looked over his shoulder at him. _Alright... Let me get this straight here... A hot guy wants to follow me through the desert... Well, that could mean he's friendly... or gay. So, if I hit on him, he'll think I'm gay and be repulsed, unless he's gay... He doesn't look gay..._ His shoulders sag as Sloane contemplated the matter more. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them higher on his nose. "If you want to come along, go ahead. They're free dunes. Besides, the company is always appreciated, even if it's from Vash the Stampede."

Behind the glowing yellow disks of his glasses, his emerald eyes gave off a slight tinge of worry, denied to his companion's vision, thankfully. His mind shifted slightly as to find some way to stop him from waking to the realization of who he really was. To deny one of such perceptiveness would be difficult... also, so some odd reason, Vash found the shape of the man's hip and the look of his face rather attractive. This thought struck hard. Was ladies' man Vash leaning towards the other team? How could this have happened? Pushing homosexual thoughts aside he had to find a way to hold back the realization that he was indeed the legendary humanoid typhoon, Vash the Stampede. "I still can't believe you believe I am Vash, I mean I'm sure he doesn't look a thing like me."

Sloane gave another one of his elegant shrugs, a sly smile playing of those alluring pale lips. Vash shook his head, this was not the time to get distracted. "Fine Red, believe what you want." _I might as well humour him. It really doesn't matter who he is, company is welcome... especially such attractive company...What? I have been travelling the dunes for ages; I think I am due for at least some half decent eye-candy. _Sloane smirked from behind his glasses, looking him over unnoticed. _Definitely eye-candy. _With that, he turned his attention forward, only to be confronted with a large dune. "Wonderful... it has to go uphill....", he muttered to himself.

Vash's feet shifted as the sand under them began to take an upward slope. He wasn't fond of the desert himself. _This place is dry, just like the people's hearts... at least there are a selected few that believe that this place can be transformed into some kind of paradise. Eden..._ He looked to his companion who was a little ahead. It had been a long time since he had travelled with anyone, in fear that they might discover his secret and try and turn him in for the $$60 billion reward on his head; a bounty he couldn't even recall how he gained... he was the lucky in a sense, at least he didn't have to remember the horrors he must to have caused to earn so a high price.

Suddenly, he lost his footing. An arm slipped under Vash's elbow, steadying him, saving him a tumble down the side of a hot dune. Sloane let him go quickly enough, when he was sure Vash could stand without falling. He returned to the climb like nothing happened. Sloane reached the top, panting softly, sweating from the heat. He was definitely not built for the desert. He scanned the horizon for the ruins, an oasis, anything... His eyes shone as he saw the ruins of a white city. "Shade....!", he moaned softly.

Vash came up next to him; a grateful smile came to his lips as he saw the city. His eyes drifted to the horizon, upon which the two suns were setting. A sign escaped him as he saw the marvellous sight. The sky turned a deep red and dark purple from the last few lingering rays. "Dual suns setting at the same time over the dunes... lovely...", he whispered. Sloane looked over at him and looked on at the sunset and fell into the same daze. "Yes, it's very lovely. I never get sick of seeing it.", he replied softly. He snapped himself out of it quickly enough. Two men shouldn't be talking about lovely sunsets... No... He would pretend nothing was wrong with this. Vash smiled as he looked over at his partner, as if sensing the unease. He gave a shrug. "And they'll be another one similar to it tomorrow. But the dark clouds are rolling in quick. We should really make for that ruin.", the blonde said as he slid down other side of the dune making his way to the ruins. Sloane followed after him, his eyes lingering on the majestic sight. Another one similar to it tomorrow. He smiled; what exactly would the evening bring?


	3. Men don't give men backrubs

Disclaimers: Yeah I know, I skipped them lately. But anyways, I'm assuming you're starting with the first chapter. I own none of these characters except Sloane.

Summary: So far we have met Sloane, a strange dark haired gunman who makes Vash quite confused. Vash: "I am not gay! What are you doing to me?"Moonfinder: "It's ok Vash, I accept your gayness and so should you. Embrace the other side, embrace Sloane wink Meryl: "How dare you steal my Vash?!!"Moonfinder: Run away! runs off, dragging Vash Meryl's not even in this story, dammit! Leave me alone!"And with that out of my system, here's another chapter of Eden.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Men don't give men backrubs**

The ruined city was a depressing sight for Vash; thoughts of July roaming through his mind. He quickly pushed them away as the orange and purple sky turned dark, angry clouds were covering what had seemed like a perfect star filled night. Sloane spared no time or guilt on this city; he found the first intact house and went inside. He looked around, his blue-tinted gaze taking it in, as a commander would inspect a barricade. He nodded. "This will keep us alive.", he grinned as he locked the shutters and settled himself on the ground, pulling off his white coat, revealing a large black shirt. He rummaged through his bag for a canteen when Vash joined him.

The blonde slid down the wall and let out a long yawn, stretching out a bit. He removed his glasses, folding them away in his jacket. His emerald eyes scanned the place they would be calling home for the evening, or at least until the storm let out. He left his bag close by, ready to leave if they had to. Sloane gulped down his water, whipping his mouth with the back of his black gloved hands. Feeling refreshed, he stretched out and curled back up against the wall. "We should sleep... At least I should... It's going to be a long walk tomorrow...", he stammered. He pillowed his head with his arms and looked over at Vash.

"What should I call you anyways?", he asked sleepily, his mind ebbed in fatigue. Vash laughed his hearty, loud, laugh. "Oh heck, why not just call me Vash. It can be our little inside joke.", he smiled as he rubbed his eyes slightly and laid down a little away from the other man. The dark haired gunman chuckled softly. "Vash it is. Not the smartest name to choose, but hey, your funeral, not mine." Vash nodded. "And what should I call you?" "Sloane's fine.", he replied.

And so, with the storm raging outside, they tried to get comfortable and fall asleep. Sloane was well on his way when he heard scrapping against the ground... and again.... And again... He looked over to see Vash turning and twisting to get comfortable. He quirked a brow. "What's wrong, the ground not good enough?", he asked softly, sleep numbing his mind. "Just some knots in my back. All that running and dodging puts quite a strain on the muscles. It should be fine thought.", he replied as he stretches in the attempt to crack his back, to no avail. When he came to the realization, he let out a small sigh and laid down on his back, hoping the pressure from the floor would dull the pain by morning.

Sloane slowly rose up, leaning on his elbow. "If you like, I could help out. I know a thing or two about relieving tensed muscles." He gave a small, yet still elegant, shrug. He knew that he would have liked to have a misuse around to unknot his back, like now for instance. He had learned several techniques and found them quite adequate. He also found it curious that he would offer to help the gunman before him. _Maybe I'm turning into a caring person? _, he asked himself, offering a mental explanation for his actions.

Vash looked over at him, a blush coming to his cheeks, a smile spreading over his lips. "Well, I am sure it's fine... besides... one guy giving another a massage, isn't that a bit weird to you?", he asked, tilting his head to one side. Sloane sighed and gave yet another shrug. He didn't quite understand his refusal. Was there something intimate about messages? Possibly... he let it go. "It was only a suggestion. If you want to live with the pain, that's fine.", he replied as he laid back down, closing his eyes and returning to his half-asleep state. Vash yawned and rolled onto his stomach, hoping that would ebb the pain. "Night night.", he said in a soft, relaxed voice as he made a makeshift pillow out of his travel bag. "G'night.", Sloane whispered before sleep finally took him.

The dreamless oblivion snared Sloane, but that was how all his dreams began. Soon, the blackness melted away, bringing him back to the days where his life turned for the worse. Screams of terror filled his mind until he could no longer stand it. He woke up with a start, gasping for air. Covered in a blanket of cold sweat, he groaned softly. Was this to be his fate? He held his head in his hands, willing himself no to succumb to his emotions and burst into frustrated tears. He would relive those moments until it killed him, he knew this; still... he would try to keep fighting hoping to make it right. He couldn't help but look over at Vash, enviously. He seemed so comfortable, so peaceful, almost angelic. He quickly shook his head. This was not the time for that train of thought.

Sloane closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep. The same deep oblivion took him, followed by the nightmares. He curled up against the small of Vash's back, his subconscious reaching out for some kind of positive presence to ebb away the worse of his memories.

The suns' golden rays managed to filter through the window, burning their tint on Vash's eyelids. He rolled over only to find his companion had moved awfully close throughout the night. The beams fell on Sloane next. He groaned and turned his gaze away from the light, returning to sleep curled up against him. Vash shook his head and relaxed once more.

Vash found his traveling cohort rather curious. He was rather emotionless, and uncaring about the things that happened, though he did save those people. Was his emotionlessness just an act...? None the less, he brought to him memories of another emotionless male...

Deciding to think more about it when he was exhausted, Vash succumbed to his slumber. He rolled over in his sleep, his subconscious feeling the painful knots in his back. He rolled over a little too far, his head slipping off the large pillow, slamming into the hard concrete floor. A rush of pain flowed through him. With a growl rumbling in his throat, he jumped to his feet; his growl morphing into a yell. "Ow ow ow ow!" His hands wrapped around the point of impact, his feet dancing beneath him with this new feeling of agony.

Sloane's eyes snapped open, his fingers instinctively grazing over his gun at his hip. His blue-tinted gaze turned to Vash, watching him curiously as he danced. "What in the hells are you doing?", he asked a little irritably, though he was glad to be awake. Vash's erratic (not erotic, erratic) movements failed to cease but he does manage to utter a few broken words. "Head ... ow ow ow ... ground ... ow ow ow.... Slam... ow ow ow..." His feet shifted as his skull continued to throb. His fingers light enough to keep some of the pain away. He realized that it was more instinct than actual need. Sloane quirked a brow and chuckled softly as he watched him. His chuckled soon turned into a fit of laughter. Vash's dancing was hilarious to watch, even though the poor guy was in pain. The guilt wasn't setting in thought.

Slowly, his dancing slowed and over time came to a mere in place walk. He let his head go with a sigh, the throbbing waning at last. He turned to Sloane, placing his hands on his hips in a classic, almost superhero-like, pose. "Hey now, just watching and laughing, that's not fair you know.", he shakes his head, as if almost tisking his companion. Sloane smirks softly and shrugs. "It wasn't supposed to be fair. I'm supposed to be very amused." Vash shook his head. "Not right to get amusement out of others pain."

Sloane stood up, the typical male dominance pose. Only when trying to prove himself in charge, the better man, did he realize that he was a head and some shorter than Vash. This really did comprise things. He blinked and coughed, realizing a few other things about Vash, a slow blush creeping to his cheeks. "Ahem... well.." He clearly searched for something to say. "How's your back?", he blurted. Vash smiled at the strange change in his mannerism and voice, also taking notice of his height. "It's hurts quite a bit actually." He rolled his shoulder, wincing.

Sloane grabbed him and pulled him down. Vash yelped. "Wha...?", he muttered. Slowly, the dark haired man began to rub his shoulders. Vash blinked and relaxed into his touch. Sloane's fingers traveled over his back, carefully avoiding the more sensitive parts. He quirked a hidden brow. He could feel deep scars, bolts, metal plates. He avoided them all and removed all the kinks and knots he could find. Vash blushed and sighed, feeling the tension and pain slowly leave his back. "You're quite good at this.", he said softly. Sloane smiled. "Surprised I can be gentle? Does it hurt anywhere else?" The blond head turned from side to side, no. Sloane pulled away and stood up, stretching. "Well, we should set out then. Seems the storms over..." Vash slowly nodded, pulling his glasses out from his coat pocket. Maybe massages were a little more intimate than he had first anticipated...

Sloane moved on, shifting the weight of his bag onto his other shoulder. He needed a massage himself. He rubbed his neck and walked on. "What are you going to do in the next town?", Vash asked. "I have business in the city of April. It's a hard job but someone has to do it." Vash shook his head. "All work and no play..." "Makes Sloane... well a depressed sadistic bastard, I know, but I don't think that was exactly what you were going for." He looked up at the once again setting suns. _And thus the world is once more plunged into darkness... where the wicked find no rest... Look at me, I'm a poet..._, he thought to himself. "What await you in April?", he asked. "My plan is simple; I am a seeker of Love and Peace!", he said proudly. Sloane comically fell into the sand. "L-love and peace? So it is that you're searching for a girl then?" Vash's feet were the next to give out from under him, finding a point of impact in the soft and thankfully forgiving, sand.

They slowly got back up to their feet. "Well, yes. But I also believe that love and peace is a good ideal for this world, any world for that matter. If there were more of it, I wouldn't need this gun..." He pulled the silver revolver out of its leather holster. He looked at it with a sigh and a heavy look as he slides it back. Sloane nods slowly. "I suppose. If it was all love and peace... my life would be much different..." He stared off into the horizon, deep in thought. He willed the memories away. His gloved fingers brushed against the twin ebony guns hanging at his hip, one of the many weapons he carried on his person. He shook his head sadly as he kicked the sand.

Vash looked at him, and noticed the sudden change of mood. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what he could do to help him. Sloane looked over at him. _Why does he have to look at me like that...? I don't need his pity..._ He climbed up the slope and saw they city ahead. He smiled softly. "Excellent!" He slid down the other side and looked over his shoulder, his expression changed. Vash noted that smile; it was the same as his, empty... "C'mon! I don't know about you, but I'm starved.", he said as he walked faster towards the city.

The city of April was quite prosperous. It was a beautiful place, white buildings stood up tall. A festival was going on to commemorate the prosperity of the city. Children ran around cheerful, merchants were selling their wares, or manning booths with games to play and win prizes. "We've picked a most excellent time to come.", Sloane grinned, knowing the crowd would make it so much easier for him to blend it... so much more difficult to get his target.

There was a shift as the sand kicked up behind him. Within moments, Vash was ahead, running at incredible speed. He slowed down once he was in the lead. _Damn it... that might have given me away... _Sloane moved up next to him and smirked. "A festival! I hope they are giving away free doughnuts!", the blond said excitedly. They slowly entered the town. Sloane looked around and nodded to himself. "Well, it was nice traveling with you, Vash. I think this is where we part ways though.", he sighed as he looked over at his friend. He bowed his head. "G'luck on your quest for love and peace." He moved his bag onto the other shoulder. "It was great traveling with you too! Good luck with your work!", he smiled sweetly as he waves.

Slowly, Sloane melted into the crowed, leaving Vash standing there curiously. He wasn't sure who that man was, though he knew there was something eerie and strange about him. Still, there went Sloane, the gunman and bounty hunter who followed him through the desert.

_

* * *

_

_thus an end to another chapter... Will Vash ever see Sloane again? Will we ever know about this eerie past of his? Will Vash ever hit on another girl again? Answer to these questions and more in the next chapter. Please read and review, will only make things better later smiles_


End file.
